


"The Gun Show"

by BCharmer



Series: Guns and Garters [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BCharmer/pseuds/BCharmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina catches Emma working out, then can't stop staring at her arms.  Sexytimes ensue.  That's it.  That's the entire story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The Gun Show"

**Author's Note:**

> Posted originally on tumblr. A few weeks ago, I was having a tough morning and Helena Solo (@solosolooo) made things much more bearable by posting a ton of JMo #armporn on twitter. I promised a fic in return. This is that effort.

“The Gun Show”

A blizzard had moved through Storybrooke dumping two feet of snow on the small town. Though Regina could have easily cleared the streets with her magic, she had refrained, determined to keep her promise to Henry that she wouldn’t use her powers even to the benefit of others.

She would have been happy to be snowed in with just her son, to have the time to reconnect after returning from Neverland, but given Henry’s re-ignited fear of magic and his struggle to readjust, without hesitation she put his needs first, capitulating to his request that Emma move into the mansion, wanting and willing to do anything to make him feel safe in their home again.

Their new arrangement was only a few days old before the storm hit and it confirmed for Regina that Emma was just as easily bored as their son. Any attempts Regina made to enjoy the quiet and read a book were quickly squashed by Emma bounding into the room like a puppy with too much energy.

Three interruptions in one hour had Regina struggling to keep her frustration in check. The book in her hands had snapped shut as she suggested that Emma go down to the basement and use the gym equipment to work off the excess energy that was rolling off the blonde in waves. An amused smile tugged at her lips as Emma bolted from the den and up the stairs to change into her workout gear, which Regina assumed was ratty old t-shirt and gym shorts.

She discovered she was completely off base concerning the blonde’s workout attire when she went in search of the sheriff after a couple hours of blissful silence had passed. Emma’s back was to the door, her feet in a wide stance, tanned toned legs disappearing beneath black lycra bike shorts as she squatted, the materials stretching across her ass, leaving nothing to Regina’s imagination. Her eyes wandered over the curve of Emma’s backside and she wondered if it was as firm as it looked.

Regina forced her gaze to shift, fearful of Emma catching her openly admiring her ass, but as her eyes lifted she realized that there was no place safe to look. The white tank top Emma wore was wet with sweat, nearly translucent and did nothing to hide a body that Regina was certain had been bestowed on the blonde from the gods and not Charming DNA.

A bar bearing weights on either end rested against Emma’s shoulders, the bar pressed against the back of her neck. Regina’s eyes were drawn to strong hands that flexed and gripped the bar tightly as Emma raised from the squat and pressed the bar over her head with a short exhalation of breath. Regina’s gaze traced every muscle that shifted and tensed with the effort.

Regina’s fingers twitched at her sides, suddenly, desperately wanting to touch and slide her fingertips over Emma’s shoulder and down her triceps. Then all thought was gone and she lost her breath entirely when Emma raised the hem of the tank to wipe the sweat from her face after she’d returned the bar to the rack. Utterly absorbed watching a smooth expanse of abdomen being exposed and flexing, Regina’s didn’t hear Emma speak initially.

“Regina?”

Regina’s head jerked up and though she flushed in embarrassment from being caught looking, she met questioning green eyes. “I came down to see if you needed anything,” she said calmly, wearing the façade of the perfect hostess though her heart was beating erratically and she was certain her black lace panties were wet.

Emma’s eyes narrowed slightly, not buying Regina’s words for a second, but opting not to challenge her. “Thanks, but I’ve just got a set of bicep curls and I’m done.” She moved down the rack of free weights and picked up two twenty-five pound dumbbells.

Regina nodded once unseen by Emma as she had already begun her routine, curling one arm up, then the other as the first lowered. Biceps flexed and lengthened several times before Regina forced herself out of the doorway and back up the stairs on somewhat shaking legs.

“Gods, stop being ridiculous,” she said sharply to herself. It was easy in the moment to convince herself that she simply appreciated the beautiful things in life and Emma obviously put in the time that truly made her body a work of art.

Her arousal hadn’t abated after she left the basement. It was present and persistent and seemed to grow every time she laid eyes on the blonde. Of course Emma was wearing yet another tank top, this one clinging impossibly more tightly to her body when she came down the stairs post-shower after her workout. Of course she was.

And of course the blonde had challenged Henry to a pushup contest before dinner and then ended up wrestling their son in an effort to get rid of some of their son’s restlessness. She’d been unable look away, rationalizing that she needed to watch to make certain Emma didn’t hurt their son as they rough-housed.

But that night in her own bed, it wasn’t as easy to pretend that she simply appreciated the aesthetic as though Emma was a piece of art, or that she was being a concerned mother watching Emma interact with Henry. Regina could no longer pretend, not when she saw Emma in the endless parade of tank and sleeveless tops the blonde seemed to prefer to wear every time she closed her eyes.

Still she tried. Regina told herself if was just so she could sleep as her hand raised the end of her short nightie, her fingertips skating down her abdomen. It was like any other night, a way to manage stress and she’d been severely stressed out by Emma’s body all damn day.  
She slipped beneath her panties, her fingers immediately wet with her own arousal. Regina raised her knee opening herself up as her fingers pressed lower. She turned her head

and moaned into her pillow when she slipped two fingers inside, her mind providing a slide show of Emma’s greatest tank top hits as she started to slowly fuck herself.

Her hips had just lifted from the bed, her fingers pressing deeper inside when there was a knock at her door.  
“Regina… you awake?”

She nearly cried out as she slipped her fingers free and took a breath that she prayed would steady her breathing.

“What is it, Emma? I am trying to sleep,” she huffed for effect, hoping it would be enough to run the sheriff off so she could finish what she started.

Emma cracked the door and poked her head in. “I’m sorry to bug you, but I need your help. I think I overdid it with your weights.” She stepped into the darkened room. “I have a natural salve that will help, but I can’t reach the part of my back that feels tweaked. Do you think you could?” she asked as she held out the jar.

“Fine.” Regina sat up and shifted her legs so Emma had a place to sit on the edge of the bed. “Where do you need…?” she trailed off as the black tank top was lifted, revealing Emma’s back.

Emma glanced over her shoulder as she pulled her hair to the side. “Right in the middle, just down my spine.”

Her mouth dry once again, all Regina could do was nod. She was in a bit of a fog when she opened the jar and realized a half a second too late that her arousal was evident in the air.

Brown eyes met green in a moment so charged Regina thought it might break them. Emma let her shirt fall and cover her back as she turned and reached for Regina’s right hand.

Regina’s eyes widened and she tried to pull her hand free, but Emma was stronger and held firm. She lowered her mouth and lightly licked between Regina’s fingers, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

“W-what do you think you’re doing?”

Emma raised her head. “If I’m reading this wrong, tell me and I’ll stop and we’ll pretend this never happened but it’s felt like you’ve been fucking me with your eyes all day long.”

Regina shook her head intending to deny it, but Emma’s tongue was on her fingers again and this time it was Regina that moaned. “You can’t walk around in those ridiculous tank tops, showing off your arms and not expect it to have some effect.”

Emma chuckled, then drew each of Regina’s fingers into her mouth, licking away every trace of the brunette’s arousal. “Took you long enough to notice.”

“I noticed the first time I saw you in one. I simply developed a greater appreciation…today,” her breathing hitched as Emma began to flutter her tongue over her fingers and she imagined feeling the sensation much, much lower on her body.

Regina groaned and reached for Emma. It was probably a mistake. Probably a huge mistake, but she was on fire from having her fingers licked, her need so suddenly acute that she was willing to risk whatever aftermath they might suffer. She ran her hands over Emma’s shoulders, feeling the muscles shift below her hands as Emma pulled her even closer.

Their first kiss was hungry, mouths open, tongues touching, retreating and chasing. Regina groaned again when she lied back, her hands grabbing at Emma’s tank to pull her with her. A knee settled against the apex of her legs and she immediately began to rock.

She was soaked and from the hitch in Emma’s breathing she was certain the blonde could feel it. They moved together as they kissed, hands wandering beneath clothes as they each mapped the markers that elicited moans and breathy words of encouragement.

When Emma raised up and reached for the bottom of her tank, Regina covered her hands. “Leave it on.”

Emma’s smile was still bright in the dark room. “Only if you let me fuck you next time wearing the stocking and garters I know you wear under those hot pencil skirts.”

She had been too aroused all day at the sight of Emma in her tank tops for the answer to be anything but, “Yes.”

Regina tugged Emma back down, finding a rhythm with the sheriff that allowed them to shed their clothes and remain connected through kisses and exploring caresses. She discovered Emma liked having her inner thighs teased by the sharp intake of breath with each pass of nails over soft skin. The blonde received a similar response when she raked her teeth over Regina’s nipples.

They reached for each other at the same time, deep moans pulled from their depths as they crossed the intimate barrier together, heads thrown back as they each discovered wet heat and slick skin.

“Inside.”

“Stay on my clit.”

Directions given and followed, they moved together, Regina keeping a fistful of the front of Emma’s tank top as they took each other higher and higher until Emma’s hips began to jerk erratically.

Emma’s eyes popped open and she looked down at the woman that was pushing her over the edge. “R-Regina… I’m…”

Regina surged up, kissing Emma hard, her tongue sweeping in her mouth, swallowing every moan. The sound and physical sensation of Emma’s pleasure reverberating all through her body pushed Regina over the edge.

She pressed her mouth against Emma’s collarbone, sucking and marking a spot she would be able to see the next day as her orgasm flashed hot and fast. Regina could feel Emma easing her down as her orgasm waned, fingers moving less intently against her flesh, kisses against her skin more languid. She finally grabbed Emma’s wrist. “Gods… I can’t…anymore.”

Emma kissed her softly as she stilled her touch. “If this is what’s going to happen every time you watch me work out, I’m going to need a VIP membership to your gym.”

Regina tugged on the tank top. “As long as you understand that my gym has a very specific dress code, I think that can be arranged.”

 

Fin


End file.
